ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Animo's Freaky Experiments
Animo's Freaky Experiments is 6th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Dr. Animo: Come my children. Experiments: Yes Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: Come w/ me & we will rule the world. Reject #1: Can we come w/. "Dr. Animo & Experiments laugh" Reject #2: What's so funny? Dr. Animo: You can't rule w/ us. Reject #3: Why? Experiment #1: 'Cause you're puny failures. "they laugh again" Cut to Ren: Ren: "eating" This sandwich is so good. Jen: I'm glad we're having a picnic. Gavin: Yeah. "big boom" Jen: What was that? Gavin: It's time. Ren: It's hero-"gets shot" Gwen: Ren! Dr. Animo: Not today. Gavin: What did you do?! Dr. Animo: Don't worry, he's just unconscious. Jen: What the heck! Dr. Animo: Calm down, girly. Gavin: "groans & eyes start glowing" Dr. Animo: Calm down, Antidote. Gavin: It's pronounced, Anodite, you dumb a- Jen: Gavin, language. Cut to later: Ren: "laying on bed" What happened? Jen: Animo shot you. Gavin: And then I went complete psycho & kicked his a- Jen: Gavin! Gavin: Sorry. Ren: So now what? Gavin: He's planning something. Jen: We need a mole. Ren: I'm pretty sure he has one. Jen: Not the animal, a mole is like someone who spies on another. Ren: Oh, but how can we spy on him when all of his minions are experiments? "both Jen & Gavin look @ Ren" Ren: What? Cut to Animo's lair: Dr. Animo: Next we- Experiment #3: Boss, we have a newcomer. Dr. Animo: Bring 'em in. Experiment #4: Alright. Wildmutt: "walks in" Dr. Animo: What's your name? Wildmutt: "roars" Dr. Animo: Um, what? Reject #2: He says his name is Wildmutt. Dr. Animo: How do you know? Reject #2: I'm part dog. Dr. Animo: Oh, right. Wildmutt: "roars" Reject #2: He asked if you have to sign up. Dr. Animo: No, now's the time, to take over Bellwood. "Dr. Animo & his minions leave" Wildmutt: "roars" Reject #2: Just hang out here. Wildmutt: "roars" Reject #2: Wait, what? Wildmutt: "detransforms" Ren: We're gonna stop Animo. Reject #3: Ok. Ren: "transforms" Stinkfly: Let's do this! "Stinkfly & the rejects go after Dr. Animo" Cut to the park: Dr. Animo: Bow down to your new leader! "people run & scream in fear of the experiments" Stinkfly: Alright Animo, you've had your fun. "detransforms" Dr. Animo: Tennyson? "chuckles" I don't think I have. Ren: "transforms" Four Arms: I'm pretty sure you have. "Four Arms & the rejects battle Dr. Animo & his experiments" Dr. Animo: Alright, alright, we give up. Four Arms: Good, take them away. Gavin: Ok. "casts spell" "Dr. Animo disappears, the experiments & rejects revert to normal" Four Arms: Let's get back to our picnic. Jen: Alright. Cut to picnic: Ren: Could you pass the crackers. Jen: Sure. Gavin: "using telekinesis" Here ya go. Ren: Thanks. "Ren, Jen & Gavin enjoy their picnic" End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Experiment Rejects Villains *Dr. Animo *Animo's Experiments Aliens *Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ren 12